1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic shooter with a flexible/swiveling shaft for a game board. The magnetic shooter contacts other magnetic balls or pucks on the game board and propels them across the game board.
2. The Prior Art
Game shooters are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,549 to Grabowski discloses a game having a magnetic scoring device for movement on the playing surface. The game pieces and the tips of the scoring object are both magnetic but have opposite polarity so that they will be attracted to each other. The magnetic tips and areas are bar magnets with north/south axes vertically disposed so that relative polarity is readily changed by flipping the pieces. These pieces are manipulated by individual stick members which are used to transport, impel or block and intercept an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,907 to Warehime discloses a magnetic marble stroking game and device. Magnetic marbles exert magnetic fields well beyond their physical bodies and are used to form game start patterns on a game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,099 to Bravo discloses a series of magnetic chips located on a game board. In this invention, the chips are propelled by a cue ball type chip that has the opposite magnetic polarity from the remaining chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,982 to Griggs discloses a magnetic deflection ball game. This design includes a non magnetic game board that has a lever attached thereto. In addition, attached to the lever is a spring to allow the lever to spring back under pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,956 to Meade discloses an electric game that has a ball that can be controlled by electromagnets. The ball is formed with magnetic metal. Finally U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,622 to Sire discloses a magnetic game shooter for a magnetic game wherein the shooter has a retractable tip that then pushes forward to drive a magnetic ball.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention discloses a magnetic shooter with a flexible/swiveling shaft for snapping the shooter forward to propel a puck across a game board.